


七夕特快小车车

by izimi



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, sci谜案集, 瞳曜 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izimi/pseuds/izimi
Summary: 就是个车有情就能吃个痛快停车场play微捆绑





	七夕特快小车车

**Author's Note:**

> 18岁以下勿进

“晚上七点地下停车场，不见不散。”

 

早上展耀还没睡醒的时候，放在床头的手机就开始滴滴作响，他翻了个身把手机关掉闭上眼睛继续睡，直到天已经大亮他才睁开眼睛打了个呵欠，起身挠了挠自己睡得卷翘的头发，忽然想起自己睡觉的时候似乎来了条信息，发件人赫然是白羽瞳。

 

其实两个人分开也不过几个小时罢了，熬了几个大夜好容易把案子解决，两个人都灰头土脸的，白羽瞳先提出来要回家洗澡睡大觉，给他发短信那会儿估计也就睡了不到三个小时，展耀起床冲了个澡，鬼使神差的用了上次白羽瞳带来的沐浴液。

 

草莓味儿的。

 

等到洗完的时候展耀才是真的后悔了，穿上衣服他都能闻到自己脖颈处散发的草莓香气，活脱脱一个行走的肯德基草莓圣代，他攥了攥拳头，忍住想要冲到白羽瞳家里揍他一顿的冲动，试图回到浴室再洗一次澡，但是这会儿的浴室里面热气蒸腾，刚刚沐浴液的味道还萦绕在鼻端没有散去，被热气一蒸，一股子草莓的香气蒙了他一脸，逼得展耀倒退了几步，挺直腰板装作若无其事的样子捂着鼻子走出了屋子。

 

一整天展耀都锁在自己办公室里不肯出去，白羽瞳倒是罕见的没有来工作，整个办公室里只有展耀和在实验室的公孙哲两个人，中间公孙哲还接了个电话，等展耀偷偷摸摸溜出去上个厕所回来的时候，只看到公孙哲坐在自己办公桌前，一脸严肃：“展耀，你是不是今天吃草莓了。”

 

自己的一世英名这下全都毁在了草莓沐浴液上面，展耀决定今晚和白羽瞳见面的时候一定把他按倒在地上先打一顿再说。

 

幸亏今天局里没什么人，不然他展教授可真的就出了名了。

 

“白羽瞳。”

 

 

七点刚过，展耀就踩着怒气冲冲的脚步往停车场走，等电梯开开的时候他觉得自己似乎走错了地方。

 

原本光线明亮的停车场现在漆黑一片，地上摆着放在心形铝盒里的蜡烛，一道细细的火光似乎是从他的脚下燃起，展耀本能反应觉得有问题，下意识拔出放在腰侧的枪举到面前缓步前进。每走到一个拐角他的精神就绷紧一分，脚步终于停下了。

 

“展耀。”

 

烛光尽头是抱着一大捧玫瑰花白羽瞳，一身白色风衣将他的肌肉尽数隐藏在下面，只留了一张看起来有些严肃的脸。

 

“今晚的情人节你愿意和我一起过吗？”

 

这个场景白羽瞳已经设想过很多次，蜡烛戒指玫瑰花，戒指他早就送了出去，现在只剩下玫瑰花和蜡烛了，默默在心里给自己点了个赞。

 

“我……”

 

本来是想把他痛打一顿，在看到白羽瞳可怜巴巴的看着自己，展耀心里一软，接过他手里的花，叹了口气。

 

“只此一次，下不为例。”

 

展耀是把自己所有的耐心都在白羽瞳身上用完了，他哪里像老鼠，这个表情看起来明明像只大号的金毛在冲自己摇尾巴。

 

“还有什么节目？”

 

展耀抬手抱了抱他，一股香甜的草莓气息涌入鼻腔，白羽瞳了然的挑了挑眉，也不挑破，抬手拦住展耀的肩膀把他往车里带。

 

只不过这次是车后座。

 

今天白羽瞳特别有先见之明的放弃了自己那辆骚包的兰博基尼，改去把他大姐的奔驰E系给换了出来，现在展耀算是明白了他的用意。

 

他抬腿踢了踢把自己压在车后座上的白羽瞳，脸上带着了然的笑意。

 

“干吗。”

 

“干你。”

 

男人的动作向来是跟着语言走的，白羽瞳前脚刚撂下话后脚就开始猴急的扒展耀的衣服，展耀阻拦不及就被他把衬衣给扒开，似乎还给拽掉了两个扣子，他刚想张嘴骂白羽瞳没脑子，嘴巴就被牢牢堵住，一条灵活的舌头从开启的唇齿间游了进来，勾住他躲在角落的舌头一起舞动，手下早已摸上展耀乖乖藏在西装裤下的小猫儿。

 

唇舌间的交流永远是温柔平和，让展耀为之心颤，偏生白羽瞳的手总是四处点火，悄悄从他裤腰间摸了进去，展耀睁大了眼，这才想起来两个人是在停车场，上次在被贴罚单的事情还历历在目，这次他是真的拉不下脸来再配合白羽瞳在这种众目睽睽的境地下做些出格的事情。

 

察觉到他的不专心，白羽瞳故意将他的舌头吸入口中，用牙齿轻轻撞了撞他的舌尖，些微的痛感让展耀回过神来，伸出手就想揪白羽瞳的耳朵，正好被人将两只手完全笑纳进怀中，用力向上一拉，衬衣随着动作也上去了一截，露出小半块光滑紧实的小腹，肚脐圆圆的在中间，看起来可爱的要命，放弃口中柔软的小舌，他带着展耀的手随着他的动作一同在展耀身上游走。

 

先是纤细的锁骨，每每吻上总能引起展耀一阵轻喘和不适地抖动，连带身下的肉棒都精神了几分，将裤子顶出一小块儿湿意，白羽瞳叼起自己的领带，想了想又把自己的领带给解了下来，趁这个机会展耀试图翻身逃走，结果被白羽瞳抬起腿给压在身子下面。

 

“想跑？”

 

展耀被他压得快要喘不过气，两只手被人牢牢抓住举过头顶，手腕还被领带给捆住，这种情形让展耀快要气炸了，不仅武力打不过，这下次跑都跑不了，脸色瞬间就变得难看起来。

 

“白羽瞳，你放开我！”

 

他挣扎着试图逃离白羽瞳的钳制，两条长腿在后座开始踢打，白羽瞳不得不把整个身体嵌到他膝盖中间才算逃过一劫，低下头亲亲那个小巧可爱的肚脐，还故意伸出舌头去顶弄中间的小孔，展耀只觉得肚腹处一凉，一个大脑袋就牢牢地贴在自己身上，压得他动都动不了。

 

鼻尖沿着肚脐向下游走，顶到凸起的位置，白羽瞳满意的笑出了声，隔着裤子舔了一下，展耀惊得身子一哆嗦，差点儿没把腰带扣戳进白羽瞳的脑袋上给他留下个印子。白羽瞳倒是没去计较，牙齿咬住西装裤的拉链轻轻向下移动，隔着内裤展耀都能感觉到灼热的呼吸喷洒在自己下腹的触感，两条长腿不自觉分得更开，白羽瞳高耸的鼻尖抵在勃起之上来回顶弄，展耀不时发出的惊喘逼得自己倒是先脸红起来。

 

柔软的舌尖隔着内裤游走，似乎是在描绘肉棒的形状，展耀控制不住自己的腰肢，小幅度开始摆动，一股淡淡的草莓香气忽然间溢出来，白羽瞳舔舔嘴唇，一点点咬住他的内裤往下扯，勃起的肉棒不甘寂寞的从内裤中跳出，露出

兴奋到流水的前端，柱身上脉络蜿蜒流转，白羽瞳咂咂嘴巴，沿着凸起的脉络来回舔舐，直到将整个柱身舔的湿漉漉的才去服侍顶端不断开合的小口，舌尖沿着小孔不断向内钻研，一股淡淡的涩味从口中传来，展耀似乎是忍不住般又惊又羞，从来没有被人这般玩弄的快感刺激的他原本低沉的嗓音都带了一丝难言的娇媚。

 

白羽瞳另一只手已经把展耀的裤子从腰上拽了下来，用力一推两条长腿就翻到了一旁，车后座还是太过狭窄，没多少能动的余地，他思索了一会儿，缓缓抬起手放在自己口中，当着展耀的面伸出舌尖舔弄自己刚刚抚摸过展耀下体的手指，口涎在手指间拉出一条绵长的银丝，展耀吞了口口水，只觉自己后穴一凉 ，手指就破开紧闭的穴口进入到温暖的肠壁之内。

 

“猫儿……你今天是不是用了我的沐浴液？”

 

手指在体内打着转，寻找着那能带着两人一同踏上极乐征程的敏感肉块。

 

“我都闻到了……很香的草莓气息……”

 

呼吸打在耳廓之上，潮湿带有情欲的口吻带的身体来回抖动，他睁大了自己微圆的眼睛，被情欲点燃的身体带着热度半靠在白羽瞳身上。

 

“我……我才不想……用你的那个……”

 

“说谎。”

 

惩罚性的按上手底下的肠壁，展耀身子抖了抖，穴口就把手指贪婪地往里吸吮，第二根手指顺利的挤进身体里面。

 

“不乖的孩子是要受惩罚的。”

 

敏感的穴内被灵活的手指来回摩擦，烧灼的身体不上不下得不到释放的感觉着实难受，他半张着嘴，隐隐约约能看到一截殷红的舌头配合着白羽瞳的动作一同在口腔内运动。

 

白羽瞳看的心痒难耐，手指倏然从他体内撤了出来。

 

原本已经差临门一脚的身体忽然变得空虚，展耀睁开眼睛，眼角还带着湿意和疑惑。

 

“这是惩罚。”

 

白羽瞳掰开柔软的臀瓣，已经被开拓的差不多的穴口正微微张开，一丝可疑的白色的液体挂在穴口之外。他抬起腰，柱头来回顶弄开合的穴口，直等到展耀开口求饶，才放松腰冲了进去。

 

“求你……啊！”

 

修长的脖颈随着动作猛然向后仰去。下颌处优美的弧线宛如天鹅伸展出的洁白羽翼，白羽瞳被眼前美景迷惑，急迫的伸长脖子去啃咬那洁白的脖颈。

 

下身还急切的在柔软的穴内来回抽插，展耀上半身被刺激地试图从后座上挣扎坐起，腰部又没有借力的地方只能又躺倒回去，一张柔软的唇除了喘息什么都做不到。

 

车身猛烈的摇晃都无法阻止沉溺在情欲中的二人，白羽瞳从未感觉到展耀得喘息如此迷人，下身越发控制不住力道，刚进入时有些干涩的甬道随着他的开拓也变得湿滑了起来，不少的淫液随着动作一同被带出展耀体外，通通黏在了白羽瞳干净的外套之上，星星点点煞是显眼。

 

“不要……”

 

粗大的柱头抵在那处敏感的肉块上来回摩擦，激的展耀挂在眼角的泪水终于掉了下来，刚刚被充分抚慰过的前端不经触碰就开始自觉挤压着射出精液，湿哒哒的全部黏在西装裤上。

 

“这就射了？”

 

满意的吸了一口展耀发间散发出的草莓香气，忍不住伸出舌头舔了一口，下身宛如旋风般来回抽插，逼得展耀抬手死死攥住他的衣服才没从车座上滑落。

 

“求你……快点射……”

 

高潮后敏感的肉体经不得这般急迫的占有，腰腹隐隐又有热度烧灼起来，展耀哀哀地祈求，一次就够了，再做一次他真的就受不了了。

 

回过头看了眼车内的仪表盘，时间显示已经接近八点半，纵使对于这样春情涌动的展耀爱不释口，自己终归还是要做一个贴心的情人，恋恋不舍的在展耀体内动了两下就抵在他的肠道内射了出来。

 

感受到热液喷洒在体内，展耀似乎松了一口气，手腕和腿部的疼痛不断提示他，自己又一次被这个死老鼠给骗了。

 

视线扫到副驾驶上的玫瑰花，展耀满脸不虞之色，冲着白羽瞳伸直双手。

 

“解……解开！”

 

手腕带着微微地颤抖，声音却又装得严肃，白羽瞳恨不得把这样的展耀每天捧在手里，他老老实实解开领带，看了眼展耀前后都被弄得湿滑不堪的下身，舔了舔嘴唇。

 

“宝贝，我们回去继续吧，我可为你……准备了七夕大餐呢。”

 

展耀冷哼一声。

 

“你要是再敢发情，我回去就把你那个破草莓沐浴液连着你一起扔了。”


End file.
